


i got this need for you

by searwrites (sears)



Series: eruren modern au [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Binge Drinking, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3799876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sears/pseuds/searwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from tumblr:</p><p>"Anonymous asked:<br/>eruren where eren is drunk at a college party and asks erwin to pick him up and he's all like unusually clinging while drunk??<br/>----------<br/>erwin/eren | part of the same modern au as before | warnings for binge drinking and an entirely sober person having to handle someone that is absolutely shitfaced, if this kind of thing triggers you in any way please do not read"</p>
            </blockquote>





	i got this need for you

Erwin sits in a state of voluntary pause, staring toward the booming frat house from the comfort of the driver’s seat in his car, his heart still thrumming erratically in his chest. This is probably a bad idea, he knows, but he can’t very well just  _leave_  Eren in there. His string of _‘hey’_ and then _‘hhheyyyy’_ texts devolved as the night went on, which means he’s off his fucking face again, and Erwin thinks they’re at a point now where he can forcefully insert himself to extract Eren from potentially damaging situations. This isn’t about boundaries anymore, it’s about keeping Eren from tipping over the goddamn edge.

Erwin gets out of the car and then he’s walking towards the rickety shack-like old house, his feet crunching over cigarette butts and the strewn remnants of red solo cups. A few girls grab at him, but he shakes them off, walking right past them.

Inside he’s greeted with a pungent stench of sweat and stale liquor, with an underlying hint of vomit, which is familiar in a way he wishes it wasn’t. He doesn’t bother trying to explain to the people huddled in the corridor why he’s here or who he’s looking for. Their pupils are dilated enough to tell him they won’t be of any help in locating Eren anyway.

It’s easier to find him than Erwin had expected. He finds Armin first in the sitting room, chatting animatedly towards a girl with red hair cradling a bottle of vodka and a boy Erwin recognizes from Eren’s team, the one with the undercut and the cocky smirk. If Armin’s here it means Eren is nearby, but he doesn’t see him at first. Not until Armin perks up, clearly having recognized him, and then points with a nervous giggle at the ground behind the TV cabinet in the corner. Erwin rounds the piece of furniture warily.

“Jesus, Eren, how did you even end up back here?” Erwin practically growls, scowling down at his tumbled mess of a boyfriend. He’s tangled in cables and wires, and he’s half drooling onto his own arm.

Erwin shoves the TV unit to the side and begins unplugging the cables to extract Eren with as little damage done as possible, and as soon as Erwin’s lifting him up from beneath his arms, Eren seems to jolt awake.

“Ohmygod, it’s  _you_ ,” he slurs, and Erwin – despite being very, very much over this whole ordeal – finds himself laughing a little at the clear, somewhat giddy state of shock Eren seems to be in.

“Yes, it’s me, get up.”

Eren stumbles, swaying on his feet once he’s caught some of his balance, though he still grips Erwin’s bicep as he pulls him away from the furniture.

Eren curls in on Erwin’s arm, presses his face into Erwin’s shoulder, inhaling his scent. “I was just thinking about you, oh my god,  _Erwin_ , you’re  _here_.”

Erwin doesn’t indulge him in conversation, not yet. Armin sends Erwin a sheepish wave as Erwin drags Eren out the way he came in, but otherwise his efforts go generally unnoticed. It’s 3am – it only makes sense for everyone to be too far gone by this point.

Once he’s finagled Eren into the passenger seat of his car and flopped heavily back into the driver’s seat himself, he leans over the center console, tipping Eren’s face up by a gentle grip on his chin.

“What did you take?”

Eren’s eyes go comically wide, which – Erwin sees his pupils are about as dilated as they usually are, so maybe not.

“ _Nothing_ , you fucking asshole,  _god_ ,” Eren shrugs him off, and then immediately makes a grab for his hand after it’s separated from him.

Erwin glares at him, though he still squeezes Eren’s hand when it grips his. “How many drinks have you had?”

“Enough,” Eren grins, rubbing the side of his face against the back of his seat, and then he groans in something that sounds like frustration. “Erwin,  _Erwin_ , I love you. Can we fuck in this car? _God_  I love the smell of this car, it smells like you.”

“You know what else smells like me?” Erwin asks and Eren bites his lip through a grin. “My bed. Which is where you’re going.”

Eren audibly moans, pressing down on his dick through his jeans with the hand still holding Erwin’s, and he gasps out a tight, “ _Fuck_ , babe, I need it.”

Erwin shakes his head, pulling his hand away from Eren’s. He lifts Eren’s sweaty hair away from his forehead and leans over to kiss him right between his eyebrows.

“No, you need a tall glass of water and sleep.”

Eren sobs dramatically into the back of his seat, smashing his face against it, and Erwin laughs helplessly. He sounds almost hysterical with relief, he knows, but he can’t help it. Thankfully Eren won’t remember.

“Maybe a cold shower too, christ– you’d think I don’t look after you,” Erwin mutters, more to himself than anything, as he pulls away from the curb.

“ _Erwin_ ,” Eren whines, reaching for him, and Erwin is forced to swerve a little as he pushes Eren back into his seat with a hard, firm shove. He keeps his hand pressed into Eren’s chest while his other arm continues to drive.

He spends the rest of the drive resisting the way Eren keeps trying to sneakily tug his hand down to his crotch. By the time Erwin pulls up to his house he has an ache in his arm and a niggling worry that Eren might actually need medical attention with the amount he’s had to drink, but Eren is the most stubborn person he knows, so he doesn’t bother bringing it up.

Crawling into bed is an interesting affair. After practically holding Eren up and ensuring he drank almost an entire brita pitcher’s worth of water, they stumble their way under the sheets. Eren mounts Erwin the minute he lies down, starts bouncing slowly in his lap before losing all the strength in his arms and collapsing onto Erwin’s chest.

Erwin holds him there, gripping tight in warning at Eren’s wriggling hips to stop them from moving. He does stop, which is a good sign. He’s lucid enough to listen now.

Erwin’s arm ends up pressed gentle but firm across Eren’s back, fingers threading up through his hair. Eren breathes heavily through his nose into Erwin’s tshirt, and even from here Erwin can smell the alcohol on him.

“You do this again and we’re going to be having a long fucking talk about it,” Erwin says, his voice deep and slow, careful with his tone.

Eren’s head wobbles as he lifts it to glare at Erwin, and he says, “Do  _what_ again?”

Erwin thinks about himself when he was in college – how easy it was to overdo it, how invincible it can make you feel. He keeps Eren’s hair in his hands, strokes his thumb beneath the boy’s eye, over to his temple. He thinks about the text message he’d received, the last one – the one that had him bolting out of bed at 2:30am with his heart threatening to beat right out of his chest.

_‘just gonna sleep….. cant feel my legs ritghnow….. i miss u……gnite baby’_

“You scared the shit out of me,” Erwin says, leveling with Eren as best he can when he’s like this. He’ll say it again tomorrow, and again after that if necessary. Eren’s eyes go soft, and Erwin exhales, gripping tighter at the back of Eren’s neck. He whispers, quietly, “You can’t do that to me, alright?”

“M’sorry,” Eren mumbles, and he looks it.

He presses his face into Erwin’s armpit, snuggling close. He ends up wrapped loose yet still tight around him, and in moments he’s out like a light.

Erwin holds him close and tries his best not to think at all, as he slips slowly to sleep himself.


End file.
